Tigerclaw's Unknown Mate
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: This story is about my cats meeting Tigerclaw. That's all I'm going to say. Read and found out what happens. Oneshot. Please review!


A greenleaf sun warmed a garden, making a white she-cat's pelt look sleek and soft. Birds were singing in the trees above her head, but she didn't stir. She didn't want to be bother with the birds. All she wanted to do is lay in her sun baked yard. She was nearly asleep when she heard someone call her name. "Snowball!"

The white she-cat raised her head and saw a black-and-gray striped tom padding to her. "What do you want, Malachi?" she asked her brother.

"Don't you want to go into the woods?" Malachi nudged Snowball in the shoulder.

"No. I'm fine right here." The white she-cat put her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

"Aw. Come on, Snowball. It'll be fun!"

Sighing, the white cat sat up. "Why don't you go without me?"

"It'll be fun," Malachi repeated. He turned to the fence that laid between him and the wild. For some reason, he has always been interested in the forest. Snowball didn't know why. She had everything she needed in her housefolk nest; a warm bed and people to love her. What else could there be?

"Don't you ever wondered what lives in the forest?" Malachi meowed, walking closer to the fence. Snowball didn't reply, but she rolled her eyes. "AJ told me that wild cats lives out there," her brother went on. "Wild cats that hunts for themselves and..." He turned to Snowball. "They eat the prey bones and even the bones of the cats they kill." He got into a crouch and crept toward Snowball. Then without warning, he jumped on her and pinned her down.

"Get off me!" Snowball hissed.

Malachi got up and turned back to the fence.

Snowball stumbled to her paws and meowed," If you like the wild so much, why don't you go live in the forest? It'll be peaceful around here if you left." She glanced at her littermate and growled playfully. But Malachi padded closer to the fence, not paying any attention to Snowball. _Why does he like the wild so much? _she thought as she watched the black-and-gray tom jumped onto the fence.

Snowball turned around about to go back in her housefolk nest. But just then Malachi called her back. She turned to him and saw that he was still sitting on the fence, staring into the forest. "What?"

"I saw something move out there!" Malachi mewed, and Snowball saw him tense his muscles. He was going to jump down on the other side of the fence!

"Malachi, don't!" Too late. Malachi jumped onto the forest floor. Snowball ran to the fence and looked it over. _What is he doing? He has no idea what's out there! It's dangerous! _But she had to save her brother. She got ready to jumped onto the fence, when she heard a hissing noise, followed by a screech. Malachi was in trouble! Snowball jumped on the fence and looked on the other side. A dark brown tabby tom was holding Malachi to the ground. Snowball didn't know what to do. How was she suppose to save her brother?

Taking a deep breath, she jumped onto the floor forest. The dark brown tabby looked up and at that moment, Malachi got loosed and jumped to his paws. The tabby wasn't paying any attention to Malachi anymore. He walked to Snowball and meowed," Hello." His voice was deep, but Snowball couldn't help but purr. "My name is Tigerclaw," the tabby went on.

"Oh, hey. I'm Snowball," the she-cat stammered.

"Snowball, huh? That's a pretty name." Tigerclaw walked around her and his tail flicked on her nose. "It's very nice to meet you."

Snowball looked the tabby in the eyes and she forgot where she was for a moment. There was something about this cat that made her feel happy. He seemed nice, but his pelt was covered in scratches. Snowball wondered what he's be doing. "Don't your housefolks take care of you?" she asked, pointing her paw to a scratch that was still bleeding.

"I don't have housefolks," he answered, sitting in front of her.

"You don't?" Snowball widen her eyes. "Who takes care of you?"

"I do. I have a whole forest of prey and I don't need Twolegs looking after me like I'm some frightened kit."

Snowball put her head to one side. "Twolegs?"

"Housefolk," Tigerclaw explained.

"Oh," Snowball meowed.

Malachi walked to them and meowed to the brown tabby," You mean there is really wild cats out here?"

Tigerclaw nodded. "Yes, so that means kittypets like you two shouldn't be walking these forest along." Then he turned to Snowball. "But if you are with me then you'll be safe. I'm one of the bravest warriors in this forest."

Snowball started purring again, but stopped when Tigerclaw continued.

"I got to go," he meowed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I got something to do."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Tigerclaw nodded. "I'll come back one day." Then he got up and began to walk away. Snowball watched him go.

"Come on," Malachi meowed, pushing his sister toward their fence. He jumped onto it, but Snowball stared into the forest, wondering what Tigerclaw had to do. "Snowball!" At her brother's call, she jumped on the fence, but glance one last time at the forest before jumping back into her garden. _I'll come back one day. _Tigerclaw's last days echoed in her head as she made her way to her housefolk's nest. She knows she just met him, but she thinks she loves Tigerclaw. _I'll be waiting until you return, _she thought as she looked over her shoulder at the forest. Then she walked into her Twoleg's nest.

* * *

Days pasted and days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, but still no sign of Tigerclaw. Snowball began to wondered if he was ever going to come back. The air started turning cold and most of the days, she was shut in her Twoleg nest, but sometimes they would let her and Malachi out to play in the garden. Every time she came out, she went straight to the fence, jump on it, and stare into the forest until her housefolk called for her to come in. Today, she thought she saw moment in the woods, but nothing came out. She sighed. _Where is he? _

"Snowball!" Malachi called from the ground. "Would you gave it up? He's not going to come back."

Snowball looked down at her brother, but before she could say anything, she saw brown out of the corner of her eyes. She looked down at the forest floor and saw Tigerclaw coming out of the forest. Joy filled her heart as she jumped down to him. She heard Malachi call to her, but she ignored him. She ran to Tigerclaw and stopped in front of him.

"You came back!" she exclaimed.

"I told you I would," he meowed, rubbing her head with his. "I'll always come back to you."

* * *

**Wasn't this a sweet story? I came up with the idea when I was playing with my cat, Malachi. BTW, both Malachi and Snowball are my cats. I just had to put them in the story. lol. I really hoped you liked this short story. Please review!**


End file.
